1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a flat display panel. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention may relate to a flat display panel and method in which a first flat substrate and a second flat substrate are coupled with each other to display an image.
2. Background
Flat display panels may include a liquid crystal display panel and a plasma display panel. The plasma display panel is a kind of an image display device in which two glass substrates are airtightly coupled with each other to display an image using an electric discharge phenomenon of a gas in a space defined between the two glass substrates.